Season 3
The 'third season '''of Rails of Highland Valley aired from May 2017 to March 2018. This season takes place starting in April 2017 and ending in March 2018. Episodes # Clean Operation - A new Tier 4 GEVO named Colton arrives on the NS. # Highland Valley Hobos - Nicholas finds someone who asks for a ride. # Substitute Boss - Mr. Edwards goes on vacation and a new controller takes over as a substitute. # When It Rains, It Pours - Will has to take an autorack train during a heavy rainfall. # Worries and Wonders - Nicholas begins to wonder if he'll get to see Lily at Christmas. # Retirement Party - A veteran Amtrak conductor is approaching retirement. Shorts # Dora and Mike's Misadventure - Dora and Mike take a freight train to Connellsville, PA, but Dora asks dumb questions along the way. # Sleepover - Lily, Lilim, and Marie have a sleepover at Highland Valley. # Jared Screws Up Twice - Jared is sent back to the UP. # Behind the Screens - Marie (KCS) and Umit cause trouble online. # Overnight Adventure - Nicholas and Ian take an overnight train. Notes * Clean Operation takes place before Rivalry on the Railroad, despite the latter taking place at the end of Season 2 and the former taking place in Season 3. * Tale of a J Class takes place before Dora and Mike's Misadventure. * Dora and Mike's Misadventure takes place one week before Clean Operation. * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid takes place between August and September 2017. * Jared Screws Up Twice takes place before The Curse of the Fog. Fan Made Shorts # Kahuna and the Strange Liquid - Kahuna drinks beer from a reefer and gets drunk when he has to pull an important train the next day. # KCS Annoyance - KCS Marie and KCS Nicholas annoy the others online. Specials # Tale of a J Class - Barry tells the tale of his life. # Poltergeist - Philip returns from the unknown to reveal secrets from his past. # The Curse of the Fog - Nicholas wonders if a fog legend was true. # Head End Power Project - Back in 1998, Arthur converts an F7B with head end power. Characters Introduced * Colton * Misty * Ash * Quagmire * Stewie * Brian * Mr. Machich * Darcy * Bill * Kaleb * Sid * Buzz * Troy * Nicholas (W&LE) * Elsa * Harold * Heather ''(cameo) * Freddy * Bonnie * Jaleel * Meg * Mort * Sam * Umit * Zomboss * Vanellope (cameo) * Mitchell (cameo) Returning Characters * Nicholas * Will * Josiah * Shawn * Lily * Lilim * Jordan * Mr. Edwards * Dave * Larry * Kahuna * McQueen * Luigi * Mario * Bowser * Melvin * UP Jared * Mike * James (cameo) * Felix * Ralph * Marie * Alan * Bridget * Jaden * Jared * Peach * Daisy * Benson * Cameron * Amber * Christian * Darin * Tiffany * Dakota * Andy * Josh * Chick * Dark Dream * Asgore * Trey * John * Kara * Arthur * Spencer * Nathan * Arika * Daniel * NS Andrew * Kevin * Cure Bright * Eddy * Mark * Minori * Louise * Pops * Mordecai * Rigby * Mitch * Fives * Benson * Pops * Margaret * Eileen * Kaiba * Zane * Zach * Brandon * Angel Ace * J.P. * Dennis * Michael * Kris * Sans * Papyrus * Cure Rouge * Swiper * BNSF Dave * Adam * Jose * Mr. Dunn * Sportacus * Stephanie * Robbie * Joe * Neville * Boris * Brock * May * Evelyn * Raymond * Jack * Trevor * Benjamin * Ryusei * Justin * Runa * Homer * Nadine * Cleveland * Sin Asuka * Bert * Timothy * Matthew * Mindy * Barry * Henry * Chyoko * Miranda * Jun * Teduka * Itachi * Rosalina * Kai * Tannen * Skips * Philip * Nicky * Cure Dream * Oliver * Schneider * Marty * Emmett * Momoka * Milky Rose * Dan * Lilie * Waluigi * Hunter and Harrison * Jason * Johnny * Mr. Soldan * Malcolm * Steve * John (SP) * Akatsuki * Top Hat * Parker * Anette * Yulogo * Ben (CSX) * Ivonov * William * Mr. Wyatt * Leopold * Jerome * Foxy * Wario * Waluigi Returning Cast Members * RichmondCityRailfan * Benthetrainkid * Norfolk Sou 7213 Ex Conrail 4123 * willferguson321 * North Atlanta Rail Productions * tcrailfan15 * Houston Rail Productions * Ivona * VoiceForge * Vocalware * Australian National Productions * Floridian Films * KentuckyRailfan486 * Sirens/Railroads of South Carolina * At The Crossing Productions * BNSF 8010 * Noisy Mountainwagon * Rail Gamer Productions * Mykawa Sub Railfan 1982 Cast Members Introduced * dajara521 * Kentucky Railway Productions * Samantha Groschen * GintaPPE1000 * Kris 2004 * HypnotizeHotaru * Wisconsin and Northwestern Railroad * EdwardJSmithTitantic/ConrailFan76 * Etsfankt8002 * Lionelkid456 * Nickolas Montagnino * Golden State Railfan * MBTAFan * That Bloke Will * ET&WNC Fan 4501 * Kenton County Railfan Productions * Jtrains Productions * Raillashup Productions * Jcr4449 * Raider Hedgehog I will raid Category:Seasons Category:Season 3